School Night Sociables
by alikmionejean
Summary: Tickets! For what? When Kagome receives a suspiciously squeal-y phone call from a friend, Inuyasha's plans for the night must conform to what Kagome has in store. What must Inuyasha endure this ridiculously long night? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Tickets

Chapter 1: Tickets

Kagome's brand-new shiny pink cell phone rang. "Hmm… I wonder who it is. I never thought I'd get reception in the feudal era."

She flipped it open, recognizing her friend's number on the little LCD screen. "Hey. What's up?"

"You said you would be here today! It's the twenty-first of May!"

Kagome gasped, "Ohmigod, can I still get some? What if I can't?"

"I've got two. Why don't you give one to Mr. Overprotective? Hōjō said if you didn't want to, he'd find something else to do."

Inuyasha's keen ears picked up the shrill voice of another female, one of Kagome's friends. Was she talking about him? Was he Mr. Overprotective? That made no sense whatsoever. Yeah, sure he hated Koga, but other than that, he didn't try to protect Kagome at all. Did he?

"No, he can find that seventh grader. Can I pick them up in an hour? Ooh, I'll be cutting it really close," Kagome said, checking her watch. "I think. Hang on a sec." She turned to Inuyasha. "Is it the new moon tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, good. Yeah. I'll be there in – You know what, I'll be there in forty-five minutes! Definitely! You are a life saver!! Ohmigod I love you right now, you know that?"

Kagome hung up the phone and Sango asked, "What was that all about?"

"Sorry, Sango. Can't explain. I'll take pictures for you though! You're going to love this! Oops, I have to talk to Elder Kaede. Inuyasha and I are going to my time tonight."

"WHAT? I never agreed to that," he growled.

"You don't have to. I'll sit you the whole way there."

"Kagoomeeee…" Inuyasha grumbled.

Elder Kaede came hobbling up. "I think you have something to say to me, child."

"Yes. I'm taking Inuyasha to my time tonight. We'll be back by noon tomorrow."

Kaede nodded. "Go, have fun. Though he may not think it is so."

Kagome giggled and dragged Inuyasha to the well. "Bye Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Oh, and I won't forget Kirara."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha out of the well. "Wait here, I'll be back in fifteen minutes," she said, putting her leg over the bike and beginning to pedal.

Inuyasha took it upon himself to walk through her back door, and he saw a young boy, about Kagome's age leaving the house. He had seen him before, once when Kagome was studying. What was he to her?

"Hello?" he called, to alert the others of his presence.

Sota came running down the stairs. His face lit up as he flung his arms around Inuyasha's legs. "Inuyasha! You're back! Where's Kagome? Normally she gets here a day or two before you do."

"I don't know. All I know is one of her friends talked to her with that little pink machine and she dragged me here and left with her contraption on wheels and said she'd be back in fifteen minutes."

Sota looked confused. He went into the kitchen and asked his mom something, and he came back out. "She went over to her friend's house to pick up the tickets."

"What tickets?" Inuyasha said, disgruntled.

"You'll see." Sota laughed and ascended the stairs.

Inuyasha spotted the family cat, and plopped down to start playing with it. He had been "playing" with it for a few minutes when Kagome's speeding bike screeched to a halt in the backyard.

She came in the house with a smile playfully placed on her face. "You're gonna hate me for this, but it's totally worth it!"

"What? Will you explain your little riddle to me? I can't read your mind, you know!"

"Are you ready to meet my friends, officially?"


	2. Chapter 2: Enlightenment and Preparation

Chapter 2: Enlightenment and Preparations

Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's bed when she came in the door carrying two garment bags. One was black, and the other was crème colored. She handed the black one to Inuyasha. "Go change in the bathroom. The sun should be beyond the horizon in a few minutes. You'll look better once you've lost your ears and your hair has gone black."

"Change?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

"Out of your kimono. Obviously. Don't come back in here until I tell you to though, okay?"

"What are you talking about? Why are you acting so bossy?"

"We're going to the school dance tonight. You're human tonight, so they can see you now. My friends have been waiting to devour- I mean talk to you."

"That's comforting." He rolled his eyes as he went to go through the door into the hallway.

He left the room, and she quickly shut the door. Her dress was the likes of a ball gown, long and satin, the color of deep moss. It fit her well; the way it was cut clung to her contours and hugged her tight, but not too tight. It flowed away from her waist smoothly, just barely falling to the floor. Her strappy heels were the same color, giving Kagome another inch or two.

She pulled her hair up into an elegant bun, and accessorizing with a little clip her mother had given her when she was small. Kagome saw something she hadn't seen in herself in a while… relaxation and excitement. Her complexion was completely stress-free.

There was a knock on the door. Inuyasha's sweeter human voice floated through the wood. "Kagome? Where do I put my kimono?"

"Give it to my mother. She'll put it in the wash for me to do later."

"Okay." She heard his footsteps grow faint as he climbed down the stairs.

She went back to what she was doing. She applied her makeup carefully, concentrating, one stroke after another, calming her down. How was she going to manage to see Inuyasha? She didn't want to come onto him, like she was supposed to, but then again, what would her friends think? And why on Earth did she care?

Finally, she put in earrings her grandmother gave her before she died. "Ready," she assured herself.

Kagome grabbed her handbag and coat, then opened her door. Inuyasha appeared at the foot of the stairs, and he was… breathtaking. He didn't have to work hard at all to be gorgeous, and she had to try every second of the day just to get him to glance in her general direction. Sighing, she put on a halfhearted smile, and descended the stairs.

Inuyasha caught his breath. His eyes couldn't leave her perfect figure, and he wanted to hold her, but nothing seemed to make sense. He was a half demon, why would he have emotions like this? _You're human tonight. You're one-hundred percent gullible tonight. She's a sneaky one,_ he reminded himself.

When she reached him, he grabbed her hand. Kagome felt her face go hot, but she did not object. She leaned up against his shoulder, and Inuyasha felt himself blush as well.

Sota came around the corner, and he looked confused. "Inuyasha…. What happened to you? Your hair is black, and your ears are gone…"

"Yeah. Go back upstairs. Kagome and I are leaving, right?"

"Yes. The dance starts in a few minutes. We should get going before they don't let us in anymore."

Kagome led Inuyasha out the door, and he followed her easily. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…. Do I look okay?"

"You look just as beautiful as you always do, you're just accenting it more tonight. I'm gonna have to be very careful. You time with us has made you prettier than any normal human."

"Thanks," she said, squeezing his hand, "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah. Just being a half demon renders me unable to say it. You caught me off guard tonight. You being all dolled up, and me being human. It's hard to ignore you now."

"You do that on purpose? I thought you just never paid any attention."

"Kagome, soon I won't need the jewel. You're making me human all on your own."

She sighed, as she spotted the school dead ahead. "Are you ready, Inuyasha?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."


	3. Chapter 3: Flaunting and Fraternizing

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it says 'gods'. If you are one of those super religous people, I apologize. HURRAH FOR PRONOUNS! I don't know Kagome's friend's names, so it simply does not say them. If you know them, please speak up.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flaunting and Fraternizing

"Hey, Yuki," Kagome said, handing their tickets to the receptionist.

"Hey," she replied, looking up. She raised her eyebrows at Kagome. "Oh? And who might this be?"

"Seriously? The Gossip Girls haven't spread the news about Mr. Overprotective? That's a first. I told them he was coming…" Kagome trailed off, forgetting Inuyasha didn't know his nickname.

"Ohhhh…" she added in a whisper, "This is him? Gods, he is… different than I thought he would be…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as if to say, "Like I can't hear her."

"Yeah. I made him able to behave tonight."

In an even lower voice (if that were possible) Yuki muttered, "And he is _gorgeous._ You are insanely lucky. Hojo is going to be _soooo _jealous. Keep your eye out. Your boyfriend might be gone by the end of the night."

"I'm more worried about Hojo being wiped off the face of the Earth if he tries to give me a glass of punch," Kagome whispered back in an equally soft tone.

Yuki laughed as the pair walked past, and through the door.

"Mr. Overprotective, huh?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah. I told them about the thing with Koga and how sometimes you come to get me. What does that sound like?"

"Oh. My. Gods. Kagome, you look totally fabtastic! I did _not_ know you could clean up that nice. Is this-?" her friends gushed at her.

"Yep. Yes it is… well, I'm thirsty. Let's go Inuyasha." She dragged him by the hand to the punch bowl, and sighed.

"What's up with them?" he asked.

"Ugh. I do not feel like explaining my totally ungodly transformation to them tonight. I'm already getting a headache. And besides, I've got more pressing matters on my mind tonight."

"Like what? And you avoided my question."

"Like Hojo and you clashing… again. They want to pull me over and ogle at you from afar, and pepper me with millions of questions concerning how I met you, and how in hell I caught someone as pretty as you, and blah, blah, blah…" she babbled on, and Inuyasha raised one eyebrow.

"Pretty as me, huh?"

Kagome blushed, "Erm… yeah. I guess."

Inuyasha chuckled, the laughter dying as Hojo strode up. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to this school. What are _you _doing here? And for that matter, who are you?"

"Ummm… he's my date tonight," Kagome admitted.

"You still owe me a dance, Kagome," Hojo teased, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I was planning on getting it over with," Kagome replied.

Carrie Underwood's _Cowboy Casanova_ came on over the PA system. "How 'bout now?"

"Kay," she said, letting Hojo lead her onto the dance floor.

Inuyasha was confused as they moved effortlessly across the room; he noticed how swiftly she moved. He had this extreme feeling wipe his senses clean, erasing everything on his mind, except for the fact he wanted to replace that vermin dancing with Kagome. Her hand belonged to him. That was all that mattered.

One of Kagome's friends appeared next to him at the front of the crowd. "What is that they're doing?" he asked her.

"Dancing. Duh. Are you from another universe or something?" she retorted.

"Something like that."

Once the song ended, Kagome returned to his side. "Sorry about that. I promised Hojo a really long time ago. We were like, seven."

"Will you dance with me, Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted, before he could chicken out.

"Uh-um-I mean… yeah. Yes, I will. Do you know how?" she asked warily.

"My mother taught me years ago. Do you know the ancient waltz?"

"Yeah! I'm actually one of the few people on Earth that does… Let's go."

_Breakaway _blasted, and he grabbed her hand. Blushing, she followed him, already recognizing the rhythm. They impressed one another, flowing and stepping together. _A good match, _she thought.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Uh, you know what, never mind. I'll bring it up later." He said sheepishly.

"Suit yourself."

The song had nearly ended, when he felt Kagome became limp in his arms. "Ka-Kagome?" he whispered, shaking her slightly. No one seemed to notice, so he dragged her unmoving body to a chair, and sat her down, and then he kneeled in front of her to monitor his face.

She stirred, "Inu-Inuyasha…"

He stared at her, hoping for her to wake, and be just fine. Kagome's hand lifted from the table, reached forward, touched his face, and dropped again.

"Kagome?"

Her eyes popped open. "What happened to me? I remember dancing, then all of a sudden, I got a vision of… her."

"Kikyo? Doing what?"

"It was before she died, you know, the first time. It was when she was getting off that little boat and you were on the dock…" she couldn't go on, and Inuyasha could sense the lump in her throat and the wetness in her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault she came first," Kagome said, trying to hide her tears. She was revealed when her voice broke.

Hojo strolled over, obviously to take over Inuyasha's job of comforting Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said sniffling. "It's over with, literally lost in the past."

"Are you sure?" he said, moving forward as if to embrace her, "Cause I wouldn't mind staying."

"No. Go back to your date, Hojo. I'll figure it out," Kagome said, waving him away.

Inuyasha stood to meet Hojo. "You don't understand what's going on, and I'm pretty sure you never will, so go on ahead."

"Fine then," he huffed, as he stomped away.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, "Sorry about that. I can't stand him."

"Thanks. He never leaves me alone. It's annoying, and I can't get him to go away. He's like a modern-day Koga! Ugh, they irk me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you would've handled it as immaturely as you handle Koga; violent, and ineffective."

He laughed, and she automatically felt better. "I'm getting itchy. Can we go?"

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing. Although I think at any point you would have bolted out of here," Kagome said.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and led Kagome out the door, a flash of light ringing in his eyes. The person at the door handed Kagome a little colored piece of paper. A smile was plastered across her face, and only the half-demon could tell she was faking.

She giggled when she looked down at the little piece of paper. "You look good. Sango's going to love this picture! She'll really want to see where I live now!"

Inuyasha grabbed the photo out of her hand. It was of the two of them, leaving the dance, her clinging to his arm, with that faux smile on her face. He was pulling her along, his face slightly turned backward, watching Kagome. Their black hair collided, and no one could have been able to draw a line between whose was whose.

"So then, we're going home?" he asked her, giving the picture back.

"No. I don't want to be at school, but I really don't want to go home. We stayed for all of thirty-five minutes. The woods are up ahead, so why don't we go there?"

"Okay. I don't see a problem with that. Do you have a time to get home?"

"No, they're so used to me going MIA, so they probably don't care."

"MIA?"

"Missing in action."

They walked in silence for a while, Kagome staring at the rough horizon her world had created. So many buildings were made that used up resources that polluted the air. She sighed deeply, and felt his eyes on her. She wanted to go back to the feudal era, but she wanted him to see nature of modern times, all broken and dwindling.

"I warn you, this is going to be really depressing. Along with all of our technology, we pay in nature. Nothing is clean, and the greenery is dying."

"It can't be that bad."

Kagome led Inuyasha across the street into the forest, going in far enough to reach a small creek, muddy green, brown, and dirty. There were little bits of shrapnel and garbage strewn throughout the currents. It was absolutely disgusting. The surrounding land wasn't better, filthy and gross from human habitation.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Oh this? The locals camp out here sometimes and don't clean up. This is clean, for us. We have to use even more polluting substances to clean our water."

"This is clean?"

"See I told you, depressing."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her over the little stream. They walked a bit farther, and came across a clearing.

The clearing had a few field flowers, here and there. The stars here were as clear as they could be, twinkling at half mast. Kagome lowered herself to the ground, Inuyasha following her. His arm fell across her shoulders, and she leaned into him.


	4. Chapter 4: Truths and Attempted Lies

**AN: I apologize if she laughs really hard when it's not that funny or cries when it's not that sad... well it is but it doesn't seem that way. ENJOY! And review, since I need to know if you like it! 3 from AliKMioneJean**

**P.S. The name for Sesshomaru is not mine... copyright SinisisterGinny**

* * *

Chapter 4: Truths and Attempted Lies

Kagome stared sadly at the sky, unseeing. She sighed remembering a time when she felt happier. Not that she wasn't happy now, but she had felt whole then.

Inuyasha noticed the glazed look in her eyes, and squeezed her shoulder tighter. "Hey… Kagome, where'd you go?"

"Uh? Oh. Just memories. I was remembering my dad."

"Huh. I never really thought about it, but I've never seen your dad," Inuyasha said curiously.

"I'd hope not."

"Why?"

"You'd have… gone to another world."

"Oh. So he died then? I mean, if you don't want to tell me, I understand…"

"No, it's okay."

Kagome looked away from his eyes, aware if he delved any further he would find something she didn't want anyone to see. Her past was splotchy, maybe not as bad as some, but definitely bad. Everyone has some sort of daddy issues, and in some way hers were worse than Inuyasha's.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. That particular… experience was traumatizing," she shuddered and closed her eyes, trying to remember something a bit happier. "Tell me about your mom."

"She was normal, I guess. She cared, and comforted me. She died when I was about eight, so I was left to fend for myself."

"That doesn't really tell me much."

"What do you want to know?"

"What did she look like?"

"You've already seen that," Inuyasha said, almost growling.

"Yes, but I don't remember. I could see she had no face. I couldn't talk, so I couldn't tell you. All I seem to remember is you looking at her, and the featureless skin of her demon face. Her actual figure is a blur."

"She had long dark hair, and eyes just as shadowed, but not in the creepy way. It was warm, like her embrace when she comforted me. I never found out by her hand what a half-demon was. Sesshomaru sought me out and told me."

Kagome giggled, which escalated to a fit of hysteria. Gasping for breath, she admitted, "I have to tell you something. Once, when I was mad, and went on a walk, I ran into Rin. You know, that little mortal girl he travels with? Anyway, she asked me if I could help her find her way to 'Master Jaken', and called me 'mommy' or 'sissy' or something like that."

"I don't like where this is going," Inuyasha grumbled.

"No, you're going to laugh at the end of the story. So, I said sure. She held my hand all the way back to Ah-Un, where Sesshomaru was waiting for her to come back. He was kind of caught off guard when he saw me accompanying her, but he didn't seem to mind. He thanked me, yes he did think me," she said, rolling her eyes when he growled again. "And he asked me why I helped her. I told him that she reminded me of me, traveling with demons and such, and turning them from evil to kind.

"He told me that I was being naïve, no demon could have a human heart. I said-" she started giggling again, "I said, 'Sesshy, you already do."

"Sesshy? What is that?"

"My nickname for him. Sesshomaru is ridiculously long and hard to spell, so I shortened it."

"How did he react to that one?" Inuyasha said, almost maliciously.

"He laughed. Full out laughed. It was amazing, and then Rin started laughing and Ah-Un was obviously laughing, and Jaken was on the ground. Ohmygods, I love that name. Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy."

Inuyasha wore a look of pure incredulity, as if he had been clubbed over the head. "Why on Earth would you even go near him? I mean, you know how dangerous he is. Why would you put yourself in danger like that?"

"I wasn't. If someone helps him to save Rin, or at least bring her home, he will leave them be. Plus, if you notice, he doesn't try to hurt us anymore. It's like he's bored with fighting with you. You want to settle your score, but he's uninterested since his mind is already settled, you know?"

"I still don't trust him."

"You don't have to."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They sat in silence for a while. Each wondered what the other was thinking, but neither wanted to break the bubble of quiet.

Kagome was still trying to push away the memory about her father. It was gruesome, and she didn't like to think about it. Though the 'Sesshy' thing brought euphoria, it was extremely short-lived. She wanted to be anywhere but in her own mind, which was so impure. The Infant had tried to take over her heart, which only had the one flaw. If he had looked into her mind, well, that would have been an entirely different story. Whenever she tried to push away from the memory, she brought forth the vision brought to her within a dream. No, not a dream. One of her worst nightmares. It was the moment Inuyasha pledged to Kikyo he would become human, just for her. The vision had ended when their kiss faded to black, leaving the image printed in her mind like a burn on raw skin.

Inuyasha felt her tense beside her, and he was worried. He didn't want to talk about himself; he wanted to understand what was bugging her. He was worried that she was going to snap one day, like a twig under a heavy foot. He knew something was wrong. She was trying to hide something from him, that much he knew. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't unless she opened up to him.

"Okay, it's bothering me, what are you hiding?"

"Am I that transparent?" she asked, burying her face in her hands.

"Maybe not to anyone else, but I have been reading your face for a while. You matter to me. If you didn't, I wouldn't pay attention."

Kagome pulled her face up from her palms, "Are you trying to schmooze me?"

"Schmooze?"

"Soften me up to get what you want."

"No, why?"

"That's what it sounds like," she said pouting.

"I'm not schmoozing you; you are avoiding my question."

"Am not!"

"Kagome… "

"Fine. It's pretty bad though… I'll tell you, but if I can't go on, don't push me, just hold me up, kay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I was like, seven. My father was a respectable soldier in the Japanese military. He had just come back from being stationed in Okinawa. That means he went away from home for a while," she explained, and he nodded his head, motioning that he understood. "So we were out in the backyard, and he was playing with me, just a simple game of catch.

"He went to go find the ball we had lost in the bushes, but he was gone an awfully long time. I went over to go see where he went. I wandered around for at least ten minutes, and I remember feeling extremely scared. My dad is never missing. He can go through a field full of landmines and come out clean. Father was always persistent, and hated leaving us alone, even for a minute. I was worried, this wasn't like him. I saw this weird aura coming from the corner, on the opposite side of the Sacred Tree.

"Anyway, I saw this red glow coming from the gate, and so I went over to see what was going on. I saw this transformation, this, thing, I don't really know what happened to him… All I saw was my dad's eyes going red, he was growing scales, and going weird. It was literally, like hell was swallowing him whole. I tried to save him. I ran up to him, and tried to bring him back any way I knew how. It almost dragged me in with him…" she sputtered into sobs, turning her face into Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat.

"Kagome…" he couldn't think of anything left to say. He ran his fingers through her hair, and held her up, just like he promised.


	5. Chapter 5: Do You Really?

**AN: This one took longer than it should have to write, but it's cute... I don't like graphicness so sorry if special parts suck.... OOPS anyways enjoy and REVIEW! Please?? **

* * *

Chapter 5: Do You Really?

Kagome wiped the stale tears from her cheekbones, and for the first time, lifted her head to look straight into Inuyasha's eyes. He looked straight back at her, meeting her gaze carefully.

"No, it's okay, Inuyasha. I'm fine now. You're the first person I've ever told that to, so I'm a bit apprehensive," she assured him.

Inuyasha pulled her in closer to him, and said, "It's okay Kagome, you don't have to talk anymore."

"That's what Kikyo said to you," she noticed.

"What?"

"You know, that day on the dock, when she tripped… And you told her you would become human for her? She told you not to speak, that you didn't have to and then…" Kagome could not go on. Her voice broke again.

"How do you know about that?" he said, a frightened look on his face.

"I'm a bit psychic. Like when I'm curious about something, or something's bothering me, truth comes to me in dreams."

"How does that work?"

"I dunno. I guess it's because I'm a priestess," she concluded.

Inuyasha was the one avoiding her gaze this time, reluctant to let her see his reddened face. She sighed, and stood up.

"Now what's the matter, Kagome?"

"You'd become human for her, but I've had to save you from demonic auras just to keep you sane. I guess the only room for me is here in my dying world," she reasoned.

"I'm human for you tonight. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"For tonight, but you wouldn't use the jewel. Not that I would want you to, it's just that if I asked, you wouldn't do it."

"I would. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm not going on without you."

Kagome kneeled down, her dress brushing up against the browning grass. "I know you say that, but I can never be sure. Every time I need you, she needs help, and she comes first. Forgive me for knowing our ranks in your mind."

"You couldn't be more wrong. Why do you insist on being so stupid all the time?"

"Stupid? Is that what I am to you? Just some stupid girl who can't figure out where she should be? Well I'll be on my way then!"

Inuyasha huffed, "Fine then. Go."

"SIT!"

"Argh!" Inuyasha grunted when he ate the dirt once more.

"Don't follow me. I'm going home alone," Kagome spun on her heel and went straight, back toward the creek.

_Inuyasha and his little crush on Kikyo. If I knew he liked dead girls, I would've left a long time ago. Who am I kidding? He has more than a little crush on her, he loves her, more than he could ever love me._

Kagome stopped dead at the dirty creek. She took off her shoes, and stepped in it. Her touch purified the water as if it were a Sacred Jewel shard. Her dress was getting soaked through to the core, but that was what dry cleaning was for, right?

Tears were still falling easily from her eyes, though there wasn't a burning lump in her throat this time, she was still reliving the moment with Kikyou. The picture of her and Inuyasha at the dance was still within Kagome's grasp.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was hurting on some level, but even if he tried to reason with her, all he would get was a cold shoulder or maybe a sit. He knew it was best to leave her alone. With that in mind, he turned to depart from the wretchedly polluted forest. How can trees emit such an impure scent?

When Inuyasha reached the little creek, he was taken aback by the fact that Kagome was still there. The water was pure five feet upstream and five feet downstream of where she stood. He didn't want to pass her, but he wanted to be with her. So, Inuyasha compromised and settled for sitting down a few feet from her.

"I know you're here, Inuyasha. I'm not angry anymore really… I just want to know… Do you love me? I mean, more than Kikyo at least?"

"Actually, earlier, that was the question I was trying to figure out how to ask you."

"Oh… well you still didn't answer."

"Can we both answer at the same time?"

"Alright then. On the count of three: one… two… three…."

"Yes," they chimed simultaneously.

Kagome smirked, and turned around. "Well, I guess there's something we both were hiding." She turned around, and stepped out of the water, which turned back to murky darkness. She walked until she was about two inches from Inuyasha.

"What're you do-" he was cut off by Kagome, who had lifted herself on her tip-toes, and brushed his lips with hers, as if teasing him. She giggled, and smiled, pride blazing in her eyes.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" he growled.

In her sensitive state, Kagome's eyes welled with tears once more. She started backing away, but he pulled her in again. "That's not what I meant," he said.

This time it was him who brought his head down to meet hers, only now, he really meant it. He didn't tread lightly, and she responded by putting one arm around his neck, and one around his waist.

The sun began to show itself over the horizon, and Inuyasha turned back to normal hanyou form. It only made him hold her closer. She pulled away, gasping for air. "As a half-demon, Inuyasha, you are going to break me," she joked.

"Well glad it's me and not Kouga."

"I've gotta get home… so we can go back. And you don't want to get stuck wearing that much longer," she tried.

He smiled, "Yeah. In a few minutes." Kagome knew what he wanted so she lifted herself up to meet him once more, and as her lips moved along with his, she lost every worry, and every fear. The memories she had once tried too hard to push away seemed to float as her mind went blank.

Kagome pulled away, and put her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she fell asleep. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, chuckling. "Of course she'd fall asleep, right when we're going home." Sighing, he carefully lowered her to the ground, and removed his tuxedo jacket to put around her shoulders. He couldn't stand the collared shirt under it, so he was bare-chested. He picked Kagome up, and carried her bridal-style through the woods and onto the street of the city.

"Ummm… What happened to Kagome? Why is she passed out? And still in her dress?" one of the friends he had met last night asked. Apparently she had been on the street already.

"She fell asleep." He left her gawking there, when he ran Kagome all the way up to the Higurashi shrine.

He went in through the window, and laid her down on her bed. "Sleep tight, Kagome."


End file.
